Hope for a bloody Revival
by orionrage29
Summary: Spin off time! This time, instead of focusing on his love for Cecilia, Jordan began completely hating her! What will happen now? We know at some point he'll get a girl, I mean come on, this is a fanfiction we're talking about. But will he be able to move past his anger and get with Cecilia? Or will he fall for someone else? Read in order to find out. Or just look at the title. XD
1. Holding Grudges

Chapter 1

Holding Grudges

A young man stood in the background of the school, staring back into his past. "Well… I guess it's time to go in..." He said, face blank, hand on his chest, trying to keep calm.

"Good morning everyone, we have yet another transfer student joining us today!" Miss Yamada said joyfully.

The students groaned, and sighed saying things along the lines of "Another one!" "Think we could get any more students Miss Yamada?" and other things.

"Don't worry this one's going to be interesting." She replied.

"So, who is this new girl anyway?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm of the male gender, and I also believe you already know me Cecilia." Said the young man, walking in. He stood in front of the class and smiled widely "I am Jordan Orion Wheeler the second male to pilot an IS."

Ichika looked up at this "Finally! Another guy that is really a guy!" he thought.

"Jordan?! You actually came back!" Cecilia grins.

"What, did you doubt that I would? After all these years, did you really think that I'd go back on a promise?" Jordan stared her in the eyes, obviously not entirely fond of her.

The other girls stare between him and Cecilia, trying to find out what their relationship was, they were obviously familiar with each other. However, their feelings were completely opposite the other. Cecilia seemed to have an affection towards him, however Jordan did not return those feelings. The girls stared at his muscular build and, while he was attractive, due to his glare at Cecilia there was a slight fear of him too.

"Who exactly are you again?" Laura said, not intimidated at all by him.

"Jordan Orion Wheeler." He smiled at her, but his smile dropped and he returned his glare towards Cecilia, resentment written all over his face.

"I've heard that somewhere before…" Ichika says.

"No way! Are you Jessica Wheelers son?!" one of the girls said.

"Yes, I am." He says with a grin.

"Isn't she the Italian representative contender?!" the girl asks.

"That she is, taught me everything I know, although I still haven't got the hang of this IS yet." He answers.

"You have your own personal IS?! What's it called?!" Cecilia squeals.

"I have no reason to reveal that to you." He returns to glaring at her.

"Calm yourself, Wheeler, there will be no personal vendetta's in my classroom, now sit in your seat." Miss Orimura said.

"Yes, miss Orimura." He nods and sits down next to the girl he'd most likely not get furious with, Charlotte.

"Thank you." Miss Orimura responds.

"Hey, who are you?" Jordan asks Charlotte

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. So, what's going on between you and Cecilia?" she replies.

"There will be no personal vendetta's in this classroom." He glares at the floor.

As class started Jordan did his best to keep his mind off of that dumb, dense girl. She played him into her hands, but what happened to him? Nothing, she used him. He was her little stepping stool for years. To think that he could ever have fallen for her.

"Okay Wheeler, you will be assigned to your dorm after class today, here's the guide to IS's that you have to read by tomorrow." Chifuyu said.

"Okay, I didn't need the sleep tonight anyways." He said, eyes straight.

"Good then,also, talk to me after class today during lunch." She said.

When lunch came around, Jordan stays in the classroom, pulling out a pizza he made by himself.

"So," Chifuyu sits down "tell me what happened with you and Cecilia."

"It's simple, I fell for her, she ignored me, I got angry, and I still hold that grudge." Jordan looks at her, bland.

"Well, if you could please speak with her about it outside of the classroom." Chifuyu suggests.

"I don't want to hear her dumb voice again." Jordan scoffs.

"Well then, just leave her alone, and don't talk to her." Chifuyu states.

"Alright, Miss Orimura. I'll do as you say." Jordan nods.

"Good. Thank you for your obedience." Chifuyu smiles. Jordan walks out of the room, calmly and goes to the cafeteria. He enjoys the pizza he made, and soon, Charlotte walks up to him.

"Is something going on with you and Cecilia?" Charlotte asks.

"Old crushes leads to present grudges. Or, at least, that seems to be how it works with me." Jordan scowls.

"Oh. I have a question." Charlotte says.

"Please tell me you're not gonna ask for my mom's autograph, I barely see her myself." Jordan rests his head on his hands.

"No, I was wondering, why did you want to sit next to me?" Charlotte inquires.

"I was hoping that you'd be the one least likely to piss me off. You have this calm, motherly aura about you. Plus, I stupidly gravitate towards blonds. As you may have noticed." Jordan looks her in the eyes, sharply.

"Me? Motherly?" Charlotte puts her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, spending a long time without my mother I kept looking back when her and I spent days together. When I was still a child. I have a photographic memory, you see. Every single sight I've seen I remember." Jordan states.

"So, every single time that something happened with Cecilia…" Charlotte starts.

"Yeah, every single time she obviously heard me but ignored my words, acting as if they had never been said." Jordan bares his teeth.

"I didn't think Cecilia was like that…" Charlotte trails off.

"Well, I spent a lot of my time with her as a kid, wasting time if you ask me, obviously the feelings I had weren't returned." Jordan turns his head away from her, but then looks her in the eyes. "Why did you come over here to talk to me?"

"I guess you were right about me being motherly." Charlotte smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Jordan returns her smile. They continue talking together all throughout lunch, learning more about each other. Jordan nearly cries when he hears about how her mother had died, he does his best to hold back his anger when he heard about her greedy father, and laughed when she told him about those awkward moments with Ichika.

Charlotte listened intently to Jordan's story about his past. She sympathised with his detached parents who still so deeply loved him, she teared up when she heard of his lost brother, she laughed when she hears of his time living with Cecilia, and, when she heard about what happened between him and Cecilia, she commented, saying "Any girl who toys with a man's heart like that should be kicked by a horse and die." making Jordan laugh a bit too loud. Whether Jordan liked it or not, he was starting to fall for Charlotte. She had made him feel better, in fact, he almost wanted to go and apologize to Cecilia. Almost.

_**hey guys! I'm still alive! It's a miracle! Sorry, I've been focused on talking with my girlfriend, and haven't written much. I have gotten farther, and I know what I'm writing, the first half of it is done, instead of just a quarter. So, yeah, I'm sorry, I've been busy doing some things, school, girlfriend, and overall life pretty much. I promise, I will be getting chapter 5 out as soon as I can. So, since you guys have been waiting I'm doing this spin-off that my friend voted for. You know that voting thing I did where I only got one vote? Yeah, I listened, just letting you know, I do listen to requests. Keep that in mind.**_


	2. Hubris

Jordan walked towards his dorm room. "So, this is it?" He raises his eyebrow. He knocks on the door to come in. A voice comes through over the sound of the shower.

"Come on in! I'm just getting finished up." Says the voice. It had a weird, familiar accent, but he wrote it off as just her being in the shower. He walks in and looks around. He sees two beds and a kitchen. The bedroom is very fancy, and even has a little wall that can be pulled out. The sound of the shower stops and he hears steps. He accidentally knocks over a folder on the desk. He sees a picture of Cecilia with another girl in front of the school, but something catches his eye. Behind it he sees a black sleeve with a cuff that was bright red and had flames. Only one other person had that picture. He pulls it out from behind and sees a picture of his and Cecilia's family.

"Hello, I'm your new roo-" He hears from behind him as the door opens. "Jordan! What are you doing here?!"

"Just my luck. That's it, I'm gonna go request a room change." He glares straight into her eyes, nowhere else. He closes his eyes and walks to the door.

"S-So, you're my new r-roommate. W-We'll be living, and sleeping in the s-same room again, huh?" She stutters.

"Yeah, but not for long, I'm getting out of here and into a new room as soon as I can." Jordan grunts.

"What's your problem with me? We used to be so close…" Cecilia looks at him, ready to cry.

"You are my problem. Cecilia, I loved you, I told you I loved you multiple times, and there was no way you couldn't have caught on to what I was saying. You ignored my feelings, acted like they never existed. Did you think I wouldn't get angry at some point?! I was nothing to you! So now," Jordan does his best to calm down, "you're nothing to me."

"But-" Cecilia starts.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" He yells.

Then he leaves to go to the cafeteria and finish eating his pizza with the other girls.

"So, you're Jordan Wheeler?" Houki asks.

"Last time I checked, yeah." He smiles.

"So you never said anything about your IS really, what is it like?" She asks.

"I'll tell you its name, but that's all. I call it Red Blood." He replies.

Ichika walks over and smiles at Jordan "How is the first lunch?"

"Delicious, I made it myself. I would like to consider myself a pretty good chef." Jordan smiles.

Ichika looks at him, amazed "You made that whole pizza? By yourself? Can I have some?"

"Of course. I have been told my pizza is delicious by a lot of people I know. I even made thirty of them before in Italy, and, after the first one was bought, they were sold out in two hours. I sold them for $2 a slice, so, I got $480 for it." Jordan smiled.

"Wow, you planning on opening up a pizza shop?" Rin asked, enamored. Another future chef, maybe she could work with him someday! Nah, that'd be another spin-off, for another time.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I want to travel the world after, but mostly I want to go to France. France would be an amazing place, I could set up a beautiful restaurant, with a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower. Maybe you could be one of the waitresses Charlotte!" Jordan smiles.

"That would be a fun thing to do in the future, Jordan." Charlotte returns the smile.

"I ship it." Ichika says.

"W-WHAT?" Charlotte and Jordan blush, look at each other, and then blush harder.

"Yeah, I totally ship it." Ichika smiles.

"I… I wouldn't mind that…" Jordan looks down on the ground.

"R...Really..?" Charlotte looks back at Jordan, blushing harder.

"N-no… not at all." Jordan looks straight into Charlotte's eyes.

"Yup, we totally ship it." The other girls say in unison. At that point, Cecilia walks in and sees Jordan staring into Charlotte's eyes.

"What..? Why is he..?" Cecilia puts her hand over her heart and runs away to the roof. Jordan looks at her, out of the corner of his eyes, smirking.

"Well, looks like Alcott isn't going to be joining us today." Jordan sits back in his chair.

"Jordan…" Charlotte looks at him.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you want me to." Jordan rolls his eyes, and follows her to the roof.

"What's going on? You've been giving off this angry aura ever since you got here, and now you're flirting with Charlotte." Cecilia asks, jealous.

"What's going on? Me being done with you, that's what's going on. I confessed to you a million times, and every single time, without fail, you ignored me. There was no way you didn't hear me. And don't give me any 'I didn't want to put our friendship in danger' bull crap, because you know that you and I would've been amazing together. Well, guess who lost that chance. Now, enough, Cecilia." Jordan growls.

"But… why..? I just wanted to… I thought that you… I'm so sorry…" Cecilia looks down.

Jordan sighs and walks up to her. "Don't you dare cry, okay?" Jordan lifts up her head and then hugs her. "Look at it this way, our friendship isn't in danger anymore."

"Okay…" Cecilia puts her head onto Jordan's shoulder, ignoring his words one more time, and letting all the tears come out.

Jordan puts his hand on her head. "Listen to me, it's okay to cry, but I just got this uniform, let's not get it all wet, shall we?" he says, but makes no move to take her head off his shoulder.

"It'll help with the rinse cycle." Cecilia laughs slightly.

"That's true." Jordan smiles. They both look into each other's eyes and start laughing. The bell rings right then and they run to class, Jordan letting Cecilia guide him, just like they used to do.


	3. Inferiority

Cecilia lay down on her bed after school ended, crying. She only had wanted to stay friends, she was afraid that if they got together something would've happened and they would have eventually grown away from each other, possibly even enemies. She didn't want that, he was her best friend, and she couldn't lose him, not ever… but now she has, and it was destroying her. Not only that, but he seemed to enjoy the fact that she was being hurt. She decided to take a shower, to clear her head. They may have patched things up a bit, but how long will that last? Cecilia didn't know, nor did she want to know. All she knew was that she was not going to hurt him again, not the way she had done before.

She washed her hair, and then her body, and then dried herself off, looking into the mirror. 'I have to tell him how I really felt…' she thinks. She then walked out the door towards Ichika's room, which was where Jordan had been placed. She opened up the door, and almost said hi… but then she saw her. Jordan and Charlotte were talking, and having a really good time apparently. Jordan was all smiles, and Charlotte was laughing. Suddenly… Cecilia hated Charlotte with a passion. To think that she, Cecilia Alcott, the elite of the elites, could be bested by that french girl. But was she? Was she really the elite of the elites? She ignored the love of the one she loved most, elites wouldn't do that. She had not been the only one to defeat the instructor, she always let her heart defeat her. No… She wasn't… she was a terrible friend… 'It's a good thing I ignored his love… I would've been a terrible girlfriend.' she thought…

"Hey, the Cecilia I know never has her face at an acute angle. Tell me what's going on, Cecil, please?" She hears from behind her.

"J… Jordan…" Cecilia starts crying, but refuses to turn her face to him. She can't let him see her like this…

"Cecil…" suddenly arms wrap around her from behind her. "Please tell me?"

"Don't… don't hold me… I don't… I don't deserve it…" Cecilia says, and one of her tears hits Jordans arm.

"Cecilia, you deserve a lot more than just a hug, but I can't give that to you, not anymore. I just… I don't feel the way I used to. I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore. We can still be best friends, but not anything more. You always have Ichika, right? Plus, you're an Alcott, and a british representative contender. Almost every guy who knows who you are will fall for you at the drop of a hat." Jordan says, turning her around.

Cecilia puts her arms around him tightly "But I don't want someone who loves me for my reputation, I want someone who loves me for who I am… I… " Cecilia swallows, nervous "I want you… I love you, Jordan Wheeler. Please, give me a second chance?"

Jordan puts his head on hers. "You know I can't do that. Cecilia… I have been talking to Charlotte for a while and…"

Cecilia looks down. "You love her… don't you..?"

"Yeah. I do. She is beautiful, kind, caring, loyal, and she is the one who can keep me the most calm. You know the most that I severely need someone who can calm me down." Jordan answers.

"Yeah, you really do." Cecilia smiles slightly, faking it, and then walks away.

Jordan sighs, turning around, and Charlotte is right behind him, blushing. "You… love me?" She asks.

"Well, no reason to hide it. Yes, I really do. Do you..?" Jordan hesitates.

"I... I honestly don't know..." Charlotte answers "I like you, love, however, might be pushing it."

"Oh... Thanks for the honesty." Jordan smiles.

"But, do you want to try?" Charlotte asks.

"I would love to." Jordan beams.

"Good." Charlotte replies, smiling wide.

"So, what do you want to do first? We could have a picnic. I make a mean new york style pizza." Jordan inquires.

"I think I'd like to see that. A picnic it is, but where will we have it?" Charlotte leans forward a bit.

"I know of the perfect place." Jordan says.

"And that area is?" Charlotte questions.

"Imperial Palace gardens East, where my parents had their first date." Jordan explains.

"Oh wow, someone likes the classics, eh?" Charlotte grins.

"My father and I have always been nostalgiac and symbolic. It's in our nature." Jordan states.

"I would love to go to the Imperial Palace Gardens with you, Jordan." Charlotte nods.

"Great, so it's a date?" Jordans heart beats wildly.

"Hmm…" Charlotte kisses Jordan "Yes, yes it is."

Jordan jumps back, flustered "W-What? W-Why?"

"Just to see how it would feel, you know, it would be better if you gave me some data too." Charlotte smiles.

"Y-You sure?" Jordan puts his hands behind his back.

"Completely." Charlotte wraps her arms around Jordans neck.

"O-Okay, i-if that's what you w-want." Jordan kisses Charlotte gently.

Cecilia peeks around the corner, crying. She should have been brave, she should have told him how she felt about him. That way she wouldn't feel the pain that she feels right now. She would have been happy with him, she would love him as he loves her. But now it was too late, she had lost him to Charlotte. She fell to the floor, bawling and then she got up, and ran to her room, eyes red with tears.

Jordan returns to his room to pack his things, he was going to be moving in with Ichika now, which made sense to everyone but Cecilia. Cecilia wanted him to stay, she wanted him to be with her and not that dumb french girl. She is the elitest of the elite… right? When her and Jordan had their first reunion, they weren't all that close, despite what they did as children. She was over-confident, and way too cocky, while he was a bit more self knowledgeable, and more laidback. She crawled onto her bed, crying into the pillow, remembering those times, even though it hurt.


	4. Arrogance

"I am the elitest of the elite! I am going to grow up to be the strongest, and most beautiful woman alive! Everyone will love me!" a six year old little girl proclaims.

"No you're not, Cecilia. You're just an arrogant little girl who has set her hopes too high." toddler Jordan retorts.

"I am, you're just jealous of my strength, so you're trying to put me down." Cecilia remarks. Almost every conversation had gone like that. To be honest, she just really enjoyed the attention she got from him. She didn't know why, but she just did. She loved it when he told her she was arrogant, because she knew it was the truth. She loved the face he made, and, eventually, she found out that she just plain loved him. Now, she didn't love him at this point, she wasn't that naive, but she definitely wanted to keep his attention on her.

The next day she was off to school, today was the awards ceremony, her favorite day of the whole school year! They started off with first grade, she held her head high, fantasizing about the teacher calling her name, every single time. The teacher first called for best behaved, Cecilia smiled, her name echoing in her head. "Jordan Wheeler!"

Cecilia looked up at the boy standing right next to her in amazement, and denial. His words rung in her head. 'arrogant little girl… hopes too high' Was she arrogant? She definitely was cocky, but arrogant? She was pretty full of herself, but arrogance might be overboard… Oh, who was she kidding, she was the most arrogant person alive. If she had it, she flaunted it, and if she didn't have it, she acted like she did, and she flaunted it anyway.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was him, smiling at her saying she had been called too. "Really?" She asks.

"Yes, right after me. They did boys first because there wasn't many well behaved boys." He held his hand out to her.

Cecilia takes his hand, but doesn't let go. They walk up to the stage, hand-in-hand. To them, they were just like siblings. They both cared for each other, but they also got a bit heated sometimes. They could go from having a false marriage, to Jordan explaining that Cecilia is not going to be the perfect wife she thinks she will be. Soon, they grew older, and they grew closer. In middle school, they were closer than ever, but then he met this one girl, Serena, who had transferred from the United states. He had started to play the guitar for her, even asked if she could help him make up a song. She felt like he had fallen for Serena, and then she realized something. She was jealous. 'But why?' she thought to herself 'Why am I jealous? I don't love him… do I?'

Jordan then came out of the door, back to Cecilia, waving at Serena, and then turned around, blushing when he saw that she was there. "O-oh, hi, Cecilia. H-how are you?"

"Hmph" Cecilia turns her head, angrily, and started walking away.

"What's wrong? Hey, Cecilia, wait up!" Jordan chased after her.

"Nothing's wrong, Jordan! Why don't you go hang out with her and try to figure it out?" Cecilia started running.

"What? No! Cecilia! You've got it all wrong! I was making a song for y-" Cecilia turns around the corner, not able to hear his words anymore. After that, she ran into the girls bathroom and cried. The door opened and she heard footsteps coming towards the stall she was in.

"He was doing it for you. He is completely and hopelessly in love with you, how do you not see that?" Serena said.

"If he was in love with me, then why does he spend most of his time with you?" Cecilia sobbed.

"Ugh. You'll find out, sooner or later, if he ever gets the courage to do it." Serena rolls her eyes. Cecilia turns her head to the side, confused.

"When will that be..?" Cecilia wondered.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Seriously, you are so dense. Just wait for him, okay? He's an amazing guy, and I would love to be in your position right now. You're really lucky, you know that?" She rolled her eyes. Cecilia kept that thought in her mind that whole day. How was she lucky? Why would she say something like that?

Later, school ended, and Jordan had brought his guitar home. He asked her if she would listen to this new song, older tune but new s he'd made up. He pulled it out and started playing.

(To the tune of "Re Boot" sung by Megurina Luka, Hatsune Miku, and Samune Zimi. I know, it's weird, a love song to the tune of a sad song, but stick with me, okay.)

"I always thought of myself as

this boy capable of little.

'Til the day I came back to you.

Your baseless self-confidence

I can't deny I'm very fond of it.

In fact you know I really love it.

I want to

be with you

for the rest of my whole life.

I'll always

stand with you

and be the one holding your hands

at the end of days.

And so now I must tell you how I really feel

I believe that time is way overdue

you're the one I want to be the love of my life

in fact,

you already have dominion over

my rapidly beating heart.

Cecilia, I love you.

I may, sometimes, act like a brat

telling you to not be confident

but I promise that habit stops now.

You just keep smiling like you do

and never stop being amazing you,

no matter what anyone says

You are so

amazing

every second spent with you is gold

you are the

one I love

and my heart beats on and on

not able to be stopped.

And so now I must know if you have me in your heart

if I'm the one you're dreaming about

the one you never want to leave your side for the rest of your life.

If I'm the one you would love eternally,

and never ever let go.

Cecili, do you love me?"

Jordan played a little bit more, then set down the guitar and slowly raised his eyes to hers. She was shocked. This is what she meant… she had misunderstood the whole time… she wasn't worthy to be with him… Cecilia started crying. "I… I..."

"Yes..?" Jordan puts his hands together, nervous.

"I don't know…" Cecilia says.

"Oh…" Jordan drops his gaze, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Cecilia turns away.

"Don't…" Jordan stands up and walks to his room.

"Jordan..! What are you doing..?" Cecilia chases after him. Jordan doesn't say a single word, he doesn't even blink. He just continues to his room, silent, broken. "Jordan say something!" she tries grabbing his arm, but he quickly shakes her hand off of him. The door slams.


	5. Ambition

The weekend came, as did the big date with Charlotte. Jordan starts cooking a delicious, new york style pizza for the date, as promised. He pulls them out of the oven, and the door opens. Ichika walks in, smiling. "So, you finally are going to ask her out? You're making her pizza to eat with her today, right?"

"No, and yes. I already asked her out, kind of, and we'll be going to the Imperial Palace garden east today." Jordan smiles.

"Really? So you and her are together now? Wow, an anime shipping that actually came true! Do you realize how rare that is? Yes!" Ichika grins.

"Anime?" Jordan looks at him, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I said too much. Go! Hurry! You have a date to get to!" Ichika pushes Jordan out the door.

"Hey! Careful!" Jordan keeps a strong grip on the two self-packaged pizzas. As soon as Ichika shuts the door behind him, Jordan checks the collar of his red, satin, dress shirt. He wanted to look the most formal, while leaving his own little flare, so he wore his sunday best, but with the red, oh so comfy button up shirt. Jordan walks up to Charlotte's door and holds his hand up, about to knock.

The door opens before he even touches it, and Charlotte comes out in a beautiful, orange dress. It's not too short, but not too long to where it touches the ground. It's not form-fitting, and flows when she walks. "Jordan! You look handsome!" She closes the door behind her, surprised that he was right outside her door.

All Jordan could do was stare. She was so beautiful, the dress she was in fit her personality perfectly. In his head, he was saying 'Wow, you are the most beautiful thing alive, Charlotte.' but it came out as just "Wow…".

"Speechless, huh? No comment?" Charlotte looks at him, smiling.

"You look amazing. Are you actually some demigod daughter of Aphrodite or Athena?" Jordan smiles back, regaining his ability to speak.

Charlotte laughed. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Hm, you look amazing, but natural amazing, so definitely Athena." Jordan grins.

"Athena it is then." Charlotte hugs Jordan. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Not a compliment, just stating facts." Jordan holds her waist.

"So, shall we go?" Charlotte grabs Jordans hand.

"Yes, let's. I can call either a cab, or I can fly you there via my IS while I hold you like a princess." Jordan puts one hand in his pocket, the other on his necklace.

"That last one is tempting" Charlotte comes up close to him. "But we should just get a cab."

"As you wish, my dear." Jordan smiles, calling a cab company. Charlotte laughs, and they talk to each other, waiting for the cab to arrive. They were driven over to the imperial palace gardens, Jordan pays the taxi driver, and they go set up the picnic table. He then pulls out the pizza and cuts it into eight pieces. "Ladies get first pick."

"Hmm…" Charlotte picks up a small piece. "This one."

"That one? May I ask why?" Jordan looks at her, grinning.

"More for you." Charlotte smiles.

"Ah, the things you can tell by what piece of pizza a person picks." Jordan picks up a similarly sized piece.

"Hm? You too?" She questions.

"Yes, I want us to have an equal amount." Jordan smiles. "I mean, we are on a date. I made these pieces so that we can have an equal amount."

"Someone's a clever gentleman." Charlotte smiles.

"I'd like to think that I am one." Jordan nods, bowing slightly.

"You are one." Charlotte takes his hand.

Jordan smiles, and lays down on the grass. "The sky is so beautiful today, isn't it?" He sighs.

"Very." Charlotte smiles, laying down at his side.

"It pales in comparison to you, though." Jordan turns to the side.

"Thanks, but I highly doubt that." She blushes.

"Maybe not to everyone, but definitely to me." Jordan puts his other hand on her cheek.

"That's a better way of putting it." She puts her hand on his, smiling.

They sit there, talking and eating, and then lay on their backs, looking up at the sky, pointing at clouds. "That one there looks like a droplet of some kind." Jordan smiles.

"Kinda. Oh, that one there looks kind of like a ring." Charlotte bumps Jordan's shoulder.

"What would you want your engagement ring to look like?" Jordan turns towards her again.

"Thinking a bit far into the future?" Charlotte looks him in the eyes, smiling widely at the thought. "Maybe it would have an orange shield. Maybe a red blood droplet if you and I get married."

"I always liked the idea of having two gems that are intertwined." Jordan scratches his chin.

"Symbolic, aren't you?" Charlotte asks.

"Almost everything I do has a meaning to it. That's just what I seem to do a lot." Jordan shrugs.

"Hey, is this your first date?" She pulls herself closer.

"Yeah. Not the first time I've asked a girl out, but the first time she has said yes. Heck, first time that a girl actually looked at my face while I was asking her." Jordan sat up, putting his head on his hand.

"Hey." Charlotte put her hand on his leg. "She was afraid. That's all, she was still young, and she didn't hate you."

"Too bad for her then." Jordan shrugs. "But I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if I had gotten with her..."

"Probably a lot less sudden. Maybe a bit more hectic. But one thing's for certain." Charlotte grins.

Jordan lets out a small laugh. "And what would that be, Hm?"

"There would be one less french girl in your life." Charlotte puts her shoulder on his.

"Yeah, that would be a big loss." Jordan puts his hand on hers.

"Do you really love me?" Charlotte asks.

"Well, maybe it's just an infatuation, maybe it is love. I don't really know for sure. What I do know is that I don't ever want to leave your side." Jordan answers.

"Nice answer." Charlotte says, unimpressed.

"Sorry, my heart and I have to take care of a few things before I know the truth. What I do know, is that you put me at ease, you listen when others won't. I love that about you, so I believe that I love you." Jordan looks down.

"It's alright, the anger and feeling of betrayal may still be affecting you." Charlotte shakes her head.

"You also understand me. Most people don't necessarily know much about me. Hell, even my parents are not all that knowledgeable about who I am." Jordan puts his arm around her, suddenly unstable.

Charlotte holds Jordan steady "Hey, they do still love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course... I just wish that I had someone else other than Cecilia there my whole life... Maybe I could have saved my brother... Maybe I could have gone with my parents... Stay with at least one of them until I could come here..." Jordan turns away, hiding tears.

"Considering you, you did everything you could. You can't always change a person's choices." Charlotte puts her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, enough of this sadness and depression, activate your IS, there's a place I want to show you." Jordan fakes a smile.

"Okay, where?" Charlotte tilts her head.

Jordan points upwards, with a grin on his face, and then activates Red Blood, flying up to the clouds. Charlotte soon follows suit and they stop about half a mile into the sky. "This was where I always asked my mom to fly me to. We'd look over the city and the palace, just smiling, enjoying the company of each other. Hell, the reason I wanted to get an IS at first was so that I could bring Cecilia up here and confess to her here. I wanted to bring her to a place where she had no choice but to hear my words, so I could hear her response."

"Oh..." Charlotte looks away slightly.

"But now, I've met someone who will listen to me no matter what. I can trust you to hear my words, I can trust you to have a response, I can trust you. More importantly, I can love you. I do love you." Jordan smiles. "I've been thinking about us this whole time, gauging how I feel. When I thought about us, I remember this memory of my father talking to me as a child. He told me that, with my personality, my perfect girl would be one who listens, replies, reminds me that love is a two car street. It's not one person who drives the other. They work together, helping out the other. It's not a servant-queen relationship. You are the one who fits that description best. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Charlotte looks Jordan in the eyes, smiling and blushing. "My mother told me that my perfect match would be a strong, selfless person, who knows to fight at my side rather than for me. She said that my perfect match would be a comrade in arms. You fit the bill perfectly."

Jordan flew towards her, and floated slowly down to the ground. Once he reached the ground he deactivates his IS and holds her close. "Yup, I definitely love you."


End file.
